goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Honk!
Honk! is a stage musical based on the Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale The Ugly Duckling. Cast *Richard Dempsey - Ugly *Michael McLean - Drake/Greylag *Kristin Marks - Ida *Leigh McDonald - Maureen/Queenie *Nicolas Colicos - Turkey/Bullfrog *Elizabeth Renihan - Henrietta/Penny *Paul Sharma - Cat *Marilyn Cuts - Grace/Lowbutt Plot It is Spring, and Drake thinks about life on the farm. As he attempts to sneak away, Ida scolds him for neglecting their eggs that are about to hatch. Drake believes one huge egg is a turkey's egg, but Ida is doubtful. Ida expresses "The Joy of Motherhood" and is joined by her friend Maureen, when all of the "normal" eggs hatch. Drake takes the ducklings to learn to swim, leaving Ida to wait for the fifth egg to hatch. It finally hatches to reveal Ugly. Ida is initially shocked but is overjoyed that the new arrival is not a turkey. As she teaches him to swim, she notices his amazing talent. When Drake and the ducklings return, they are aghast at Ugly's appearance and, along with Maureen, Henrietta, the Turkey, and everyone else, make fun of him, while the Cat admires what a great meal he would be. As Ugly tries and fails to "quack," he realises he isn't the same as the others. The Cat offers to be Ugly's friend and to treat him to lunch, which he happily accepts. Ugly tries to get Ida's permission, but she is too busy with the other ducklings. After Ugly leaves with the Cat, Ida realises Ugly is missing. Everyone splits up to look for him. In his lair, the Cat is preparing to eat Ugly, who is unaware of the danger. Just as the Cat is about to strike, the children playing outside send a ball flying through the window, hitting the Cat and causing him to fall into the pot. Ugly thinks he is hiding and goes to find a hiding place of his own, but ends up getting "Lost". Back at the duckyard, no one can find Ugly, and they mourn him, but Ida refuses to believe he is dead. Jay Bird (or Maggie Pie), interrupts and begins to interview Ida for "Britain's Most Feathered". Ida laments about what it's like to lose one of your children. Ida continues to search for Ugly, leaving her other four ducklings with Drake. Meanwhile, Ugly comes across two military geese, Greylag and Dot, and begs for their help. They and their "squadron" of geese decide to go on a reconnaissance mission to find Ugly's home. However, there is a shoot going on in the marsh, so the Cat sneaks in and offers to help out by telling them when the shoot is over, hoping that they will leave him alone with Ugly. Greylag sees through the Cat's plan and takes him along. The Geese and the Cat head off to the shoot, which is still going on, and get shot down. Ugly, who didn't go on the mission with them, realises that the Cat is evil and had lied. Ida sets off to find Ugly, and they both vow to find each other and be reunited. Ugly wanders into a house and meets Queenie and Lowbutt, a domesticated cat and chicken. They too make fun of him not only for his looks but also for not being of "their sort". When they turn on the TV, they see Ida and Jay Bird broadcasting a missing notice for Ugly. Ugly recognises his mother and Queenie goes to call the advertised number. Just then the doorbell rings, and the Cat enters, poorly disguised as Drake. Ugly sees through the disguise, but Lowbutt believes he is actually Ugly's father. But when Queenie comes back in, the Cat falls in love. Queenie also thinks he is a duck, but she too falls in love when he removes his disguise. Lowbutt is dismayed, so she helps Ugly to escape, leaving the Cat to decide between his meal and Queenie. He chooses to go after Ugly, leaving Lowbutt to console Queenie. Back at the farmyard, Drake is forced into some responsibility, and, now that the ducklings are almost a year old, they are beginning to give Drake a hard time as teenagers. Ida, still searching for Ugly, comes across everyone that Ugly has met. Meanwhile, Ugly finds Penny, a swan, caught in some fishing line and untangles her. Penny, knowing Ugly is a swan, invites him to migrate with her, but Ugly insists that he can't. As Penny flies away, Ugly realises he is in love with her, but is sad because he believes she could never love someone as ugly as himself. Just then, a Bullfrog comes hopping by. Noticing his bad mood, he tells Ugly about how "ugliness" is just a matter of taste and that someone out there will always love you "Warts and All". The song cheers Ugly up, and the bullfrog leaves. Suddenly, a net drops on Ugly's head. A farmer has caught him for his family's Sunday roast. When the Farmer goes to get his knife, the Cat sneaks back onstage and offers a deal; he will lead Ugly back to the farm, but Ugly has to promise to be the Cat's lunch. Ugly agrees, and both of them head back to the farmyard. On the way, the two get caught in a blizzard and freeze. Ida unfortunately has gotten caught in it as well. Ida notices them and believes Ugly is dead. Penny and her family come to Ida and tell her to cry, that her tears of hope will save Ugly. Soon Ugly wakes up and realises he is not a duck, but a swan, then reunites with his mother. Penny recognises that Ugly is the one who saved her earlier and the two confess their love to each other. The swans invite Ugly to come learn their ways. Although Ugly wants to stay with Ida, she insists that he go with the swans. As they fly off, Ida sings of how Ugly was different, but Ugly suddenly reappears with Penny, as they have decided to stay with Ida. Just before they leave, Ugly frees the Cat, who has remained frozen this entire time. As the Cat notices Ugly is not a duck but a swan, he goes insane before running away in defeat. Ugly, Penny and Ida return to the lake; everyone loves Ugly now that he is a swan. They ask for his forgiveness for making fun of him. Ugly happily accepts their apology and introduces Penny. Grace decides to relinquish the Red Band, now the Cygnet Ring, to Ugly, dubbing him "the finest bird on the lake". Musical numbers ;Act I *"A Poultry Tale" - Drake, Ida, Cat, Henrietta, Maureen, Turkey, Grace and Ensemble *"The Joy of Motherhood" - Ida and Maureen *"Different" (pre-reprise) - Ida *"Hold Your Head up High" - Ida, Ugly and Fish *"Look at Him" - Ida, Drake, Ugly, Maureen, Henrietta, Turkey, Ducklings, Cat, Grace and Ensemble *"Different" - Ugly *"You Can Play With your Food" - Cat and Ugly *"Lost" - Ugly *"The Elegy" - Ensemble *"Every Tear A Mother Cries" - Ida *"The Wild Goose Chase" - Greylag, Dot, Cat, Ugly and Geese *"Hold Your Head Up High" (Reprise) - Ida and Ugly ;Act II *"It Takes All Sorts" - Queenie and Lowbutt *"Together" - Cat, Queenie and Lowbutt *"The Collage" - Drake, Ida and Ensemble *"Now I've Seen You" - Ugly *"Warts and All" - Bullfrog, Ugly and Froglets *"The Blizzard" - Ensemble, Ugly and Cat *"Transformation" - Ugly, Ida and Penny *"Melting Moggy" - Cat *"Look At Him" (Reprise) - Ensemble *"Warts And All" (Reprise) - Ensemble Category: Stage musicals